


prom dress

by osakiss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...basically me projecting onto dee kinda-, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Binary Deceit Sanders, Non-binary character, Post-Break Up, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, aka dee bee gets all the screen time, big brother!!!! logan!!!!, but it had to be done, but like they arent meant to be ic this is abt a damn break up, cheek kisses are for EVERYONE, dead naming, deceit centric, dee is pretty ooc, everything is platonic, friends kiss each other too losers, from our dee dee though, fuck you richard, her name is cute, her name is raquel btw, her name isssss rosa, i love logan as a big brother he'd be the bestest, i say being the one to make them suffer, ik that they all kiss each other's cheeks a lot but like, my poor baby, ngl my heart hurts mega bad for dee bee, no beta we die like men, rosa and raquel, sad lil dee, sad screen time, shush and read the fic, song-fic, thanks raquel, the chaotic sister duo, weird sexual shit, you heard and saw NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Dee had never fell before, especially not as hard as they did for Virgil. Too bad Virgil left.





	prom dress

**Author's Note:**

> the other fic i mentioned in rotten raspberry is,,, *drumroll*,,, still in progress! im an extremely slow writer haha!! im working on like 20 (literally. ask troye. he has access to my drafts and ideas docs nsbjshks) different fics and my adhd is wild man so :'))) please be patient with me, theyll all be out sometime in the next ten years! <3

_ I’m nearing the end of my fourth year _

Dee laid in bed and stared at their ceiling, plastic blue stars littered all over. Their hands were underneath their head, and feet on top of their pillow. Dee was deep in thought, unable to hear any noise outside of the voice ringing in their head. All they could think about was Virgil. 

Virgil, the snarky sarcastic boy who they fell in love with. Virgil, one of their closest friends, one who they trusted enough to hear their singing. Singing was sacred to Dee, was something they loved to do, but was bullied for so heavily for it that they refused to let anyone else listen again. Raquel had been there for them during that time, hence she was an exception. Not many others have heard their voice in a long time. Virgil was the only one who was new to their life, who didn't know the significance behind it, that was allowed to listen to Dee's singing. 

Too bad Virgil left.

_ I feel like I’ve been lacking, crying too many tears _

It was in the middle of winter when Dee first asked out Virgil. Dee’s voice was muffled by the amount of scarves wrapped around their face, not to mention the fact they were whispering due to nervousness. Virgil attempted understanding them multiple times before he simply uncovered the scarves from their mouth.

“Well, Dee. What did you want to say?”

Dee swallowed and looked down to their feet, shifting awkwardly. “You see, uhm, I, uh,-”

Virgil cut them off by tilting their face upwards, and then holding their hand.

“Calm down there, Dee. It’s okay. No matter what you need to tell me, we’re still friends. Now, go on, spit it out.”

Dee took a breath and looked Virgil in the eye.

“I really like you! Romantically! A lot! And I want to be your partner!” They said, all in one breath. Dee loosened their grip on Virgil’s hands. 

“I’m sorry if this made things aw-”

Dee was cut off by a pair of lips. Virgil’s lips, to be specific.

When they parted, Virgil smiled at them.

“Thank god! I’ve had this giant crush on you for, like, months now! I’m so happy!”

Dee beamed back at him. “I’m glad!”

_ Everyone seemed to say it was so great _

Raquel looked at them with shock written all over her face. “You two fuckheads broke up? But you guys were like, two balls in a nutsack!”

“What a wonderful picture you just painted there for me, thorn in my side. But yes, we broke up, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t rub salt in the wound.” Dee grimaced.

Usually, Raquel wouldn’t bother listening to her friend and continue to bug them anyway. But she didn’t, not this time. Most people wouldn’t notice, they were an amazing liar and actor after all, that this break-up affected Dee more than they were letting on. Raquel noticed immediately. Dee was her best friend after all. Dee was acting like it was the usual sadness one felt after a break up, but she knew better. They were in love with Virgil after all. Their heart was shattered.

Raquel went over to Dee and whispered in their ear, “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Dee nodded, and Raquel latched onto them. She held them tightly, and rubbed their back. It was a routine now. Raquel knew exactly how to comfort her best friend.

Dee tightly gripped her shoulder and let their tears leak out. Their breathing a fast, steady pace.

“This is so stupid, it only lasted 3 months, and yet I’m reacting like this, I’m so pathetic I-”

Raquel smacked their back. “You stupid shit. Your feelings are justified. Doesn’t matter how long it was. Never did.”

Dee broke away from her grip and wiped their tears. They took a couple breaths and composed themself enough to speak.

“Sorry for bothering you with my issues. But thank you for comforting me, Quel.”

She looked at them sadly. “You never bother me, Dee Bee.”

_But did I miss out? Was it a huge mistake?_

Virgil was fumbling with his hoodie when he came up to Dee.

“Hey, Dee?” Virgil looked down. “Can we talk?”

Dee felt something bad was going to happen, but ignored it. This was Virgil, the most wonderful boyfriend they could ask for. There was never a need to worry with him around.

“Of course, what’s up shortcake?”

The nickname being an endearing term Dee began using after they started dating, as their first date was at a cafe downtown and Virgil was craving shortcake very badly. As well as the ironic fact that it has “short” in it, and Virgil was much _ much _ taller than Dee.

“Please don’t call me that anymore. Listen Dee, I’m really sorry but-”

Dee didn’t need to listen anymore to know where this was leading.

"I can’t do this anymore. I don’t like you, not anymore at least.”

Dee could feel the waterworks, but breathed as quietly as they could and put up a calm demeanor. Acting has always been their strong suit.

"Ah, I understand. It’s fine. Can we still be friends?”

Virgil closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He was the more anxious one out of the two of them.

"No, no we can’t. I’m sorry, I just can’t be around you anymore. It’s too awkward, makes me anxious. I’m so sorry.”

Had Dee been a lesser actor, they would’ve reacted. Why would he be anxious? They had been friends before this. What could’ve changed? Did Virgil finally realize what a piece of shit they were? That must’ve been it. Knowing that Dee was just a selfish, sarcastic, rude asshole. Or maybe their hideous scar disgusted him, and he couldn't handle it anymore. Whatever the reason was, Dee didn't know it. Dee needed a reason, but knew Virgil wasn't going to provide one. And so, Dee did what they were best at. They acted out the opposite of how they truly felt.

“That’s understandable. Have a good life, Virgil. I wish the best for you.” Dee smiled, serenely.

Virgil sighed out of relief. “You too, Dee.”

_I can’t help the fact I like to be alone _

Dee, wrapped in their blankets, flipped the channels again. It was a Saturday, and Dee had nothing better to do, so they just sat on the couch and watched anything they found interesting on television. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

Begrudgingly, they got out of all the blankets and checked to see who it was. The second they turned the knob, a giant purple blob flung themselves at Dee. Upon closer inspection, Dee realized it was their resident emo and hugged back. 

“You say you’re not one for surprises, yet pull shit like this.” Dee gave a toothy smirk.

“Can it, birthday boy.” Virgil pressed his nose onto Dee’s, leaving the actor flustered and looking anywhere where Virgil wasn’t.

Virgil hooked one arm around his partner’s waist, the other turning Dee’s head up to look at him.

“Look at me, dumbass. Happy birthday. You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” 

Blushing, they pulled away from Virgil. “I forgot myself, what was I supposed to expect from you?”

Virgil looked at him, his mouth agape. He questioned how Dee could forget such an important event, and Dee shrugged.

“Was never that important to me, I guess.” 

Virgil pouted, and shoved a plastic bag into their arms. Virgil may be have slightly concerned at that, how little does Dee care about themself that they forgot their own birthday, but was more focused on making sure his partner felt his appreciation towards them.

“Well, happy birthday again, dumbass!” Virgil stuck out his tongue. 

Dee tossed their arms around Virgil's neck, smiling. “I’m _ your _ dumbass.”

_ It might sound kinda sad, but it’s just what I seem to know _

Dee grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged him into the music room. Virgil was growing gradually more nervous and nervous by the second, but couldn’t help but admire his partner’s face of determination. They just looked precious.

Once Virgil had sat down into one of the chairs, Dee began to play.

They played the notes with ease, clearly someone who has mastered the piano. And then, they began to sing. 

_"_We’re smashing mics in karaoke bars"Dee sang. Their voice rather high, but smooth nonetheless.

Virgil stared, amazed. Dee looked at his eyes.

"You're running late with half your make-up on"

Virgil flushed and had a lopsided grin on his face.

Dee closed their eyes and returned to the piano. "This method acting might pay our bills"

"But soon enough there'll be a different role to fill"

Dee continued, playing each note with grace, and their singing being a soothing melody.

Virgil wasn’t just their boyfriend, that would be a massive understatement. Virgil was a close friend, someone who they trusted dearly. The only person they trust to not make fun of them when singing, aside from Raquel. He was someone Dee could never get tired of.

When Dee was done, Virgil stood up and began clapping, stars in his eyes.

“That was incredible!” He said, very loudly. Virgil was very proud of his partner. “You’re incredible! God, I may be an atheist but I guess I gotta start believing since an angel is right in front of me.”

Dee blushed and ducked their head. “Thank you, Virgil.”

And Virgil smiled, telling them “Of course.”

_ I tend to handle things usually by myself _

Dee couldn’t bite back the tears once they were home. Everything spilled out. They couldn’t stop sobbing. All they could hear was “You’re not good enough you’re not good enough you’re not good enough-”

The voices weren’t wrong, they were never good enough, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. Everything hurt. Their sobbing was uncontrollable. They were on their knees, head hung in shame. Crying wasn’t something Dee did very often.

Dee clutched their heart as their tears slid down their face. It felt as if someone physically ripped out their heart and ate in front of them. That sounded like something Raquel would’ve said-

Raquel. That’s good. She’s good. Think about her instead.

Raquel, their best friend. The stupidest, most chaotic mess of a girl they couldn’t be more grateful for. As messy as she was, she was also very caring (albeit, in her own special way.) Raquel is… amazing.

“And you don’t deserve her, now do you?”

They held their hand over their mouth and choked out a sob. Nothing could help, nobody could help. Everything was Dee’s fault. They were so stupid, so pathetic. They’re disgusting, awful, and downright horrible in every way. They didn’t deserve anything good. They-

“Dee? Are you quite alright? I’m entering your room now.”

Logan, Dee’s brother, then came into the room to witness his sibling on the verge of a panic attack.

Dee wiped their tears and stood up. “Logan, hey, I’m fine, don’t worry about me, just go, you have more important things to be doing anyway, and-”

“Dee.” 

They sqeaked and looked into Logan’s eyes. His eyes were full of concern.

“It’s perfectly normal to not be okay. Would you like to talk about it, or just spend time with me to distract yourself?” Logan took Dee’s hand.

Their lips spread into a tiny smile. “Spend time.”

“That is adequate. Let’s go.” Logan then pulled Dee into the hallway, and led them to his room.

_ And I can’t ever seem to try and ask for help _

When Dee walked into class the first they noticed was Patton giving Virgil a kiss on the cheek.

“Ah, I see. That’s why he left me. Patton is very cute. He has no icky birthmarks, freckles look much more appealing. He’s not fat. Round face. Bouncy hair. Better personality. Better than me, better than me in every single way, that’s why he’s gone, he hates you, everyone does, you were foolish to think otherwise, you stupid ugly shit.” They thought to themself as they sat down in their assigned seat.

A loud voice was then heard calling their name.

“Sunshine Dee! It is I, the marvelous Rosa, here to grace you!” She struck a pose.

Rosa, Raquel’s twin sister. “Just as extra, just in a different way.” Dee smiled at the thought.

She sat down next to them and gave a quick peck on the cheek, a casual greeting for her. 

“Oh” They thought. “That could’ve been what Patton did. Shouldn’t make assumptions. They’re probably just friends.”

“Ah, but that doesn’t mean Patton isn’t still better than you in every way. Or that Virgil might like him. Or that they might end up together. Virgil would never settle for a pig like you.” They shook their head to cut off the thoughts, not realizing Rosa had looked over.

She grabbed Dee’s arm and pulled them close.

“Hey, don’t stress too much. I can hear your anxious thoughts all the way from here. We love you, especially me, and please leave the worrying to… anyone besides yourself.” She whispered into their ear.

Dee knew what she was going to say, “Leave the worrying to Virgil”, but it was the thought that counts.

They smiled. “Thank you, Enchantress.”

Rosa smacked their arm, face flushing. “Oh, stop that, you!” , and Dee giggled.

_ I’m sitting here, crying in my prom dress _

Dee looked into the mirror and criticized everything. The black dress did seem to make them seem as if they slimmed down, though they knew the truth, and the yellow linings were gorgeous. Though, it was their face that bothered them. Looked too… masculine. Dysphoria was never fun, especially since you can never pass in a society of the binary. Though they did like their hair, the bun was rather cute.

Dee further examined their face. Aside from the shape, there were other things that bothered them. The pimples, slight bumps on their face, and the redness all over. They mainly disliked the redness from the birthmark, it was rather ugly. But they knew better than to pick on anything, it would just worsen the condition of whatever they picked on. Dee twirled in the dress, liking how long it is, and how floaty it was. They grabbed their black flats, put them on, and went out in search of Logan.

Dee knocked on their brother’s door before yelling “Logan! Stinky poo-poo face!”

They heard a groan on the other side of the door and pumped their fist with a whisper of success. 

Logan opened the door and did a double take at Dee.

“I thought… you weren’t going to prom?” He asked softly.

Dee nodded. “Rosa wasn’t having it, and Raquel takes any chance she can to bug the living shit out of me.” and Logan smiled.

“You look wonderful, Dee. I’ll grab the keys, you go in the car.”

Dee nodded again, however more quickly this time. They skipped all the way to the car and did a tiny twirl before entering. Dee really liked the dress Rosa made for them.

They then realized they left their phone back in their room and dashed back to get, coming back and seeing Logan situated. 

“Let’s get this bread.” Logan said, deadpan.

Dee snorted and sat in the seat over.

_ I’d be the prom queen if crying was a contest _

With Dee’s instructions, they reached Rosa and Raquel’s shared home. Both girls were already outside, Rosa on her phone and Raquel digging in the grass, most likely finding bugs to either eat or scare Rosa with. Once Rosa noticed their presence, she kicked Raquel in the stomach and smiled at Dee.

“Dee darling! Wonderful to see you. Sorry about my gremlin sister.” Rosa sounded exasperated at the end, like a baby sitter of multiple rowdy kids. Raquel perked up at the mention of sisterhood and made grabby hands to Rosa, to which the other kicked her again as “this dress took me forever, get your dirty paws away from it!”

Raquel got up and dusted off her hands before running to poke Dee’s cheeks. Quite the tradition, at this point.

Raquel was in a short green skirt, black linings all over. She was wearing fishnet stockings, and had black high heeled boots. Raquel’s arms also had fishnets, and had multiple bracelets adorned all over. Her hair was still just as asymmetrical as always, except this time it was tamed, courtesy of Rosa. Green lipstick and dark green eyeshadow, asymmetrical eyeliner, along with two black chokers on her neck. Overall, very Raquel and very amazing on her.

Rosa, however, outdid herself. A long red dress, white and gold adorning the shoulders, and red high heels. Her hair was purposefully a cute type of messy, and a tiara on top. Rosa’s eyeliner, as always, was impeccable, her dark red eyeshadow bringing out her brown eyes, and her lipstick being a bold bright red. Lots of reds, and screamed Rosa’s entire style. She looked gorgeous.

Dee climbed out of Logan’s car and went up to Rosa. They took her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

“Befitting a princess.” They smiled when she swatted them away, flushing profusely. 

Raquel began to bounce. “Me next! Me next! Dee bee, me next!”

Dee giggled and took both of her hands. They then surprised her with a kiss to the forehead, something Dee very rarely gave.

“You trash goblin, for once you cleaned up and look rather stunning.”

Raquel beamed, her cheeks now having a bit of color. She booped them and hopped back to Rosa’s side.

“Well, you look rather dashing yourself, my charming snake. The dress looks absolutely beautiful on you.” Rosa complimented.

Raquel blanched. “Stop flirting with my best friend.”

Rosa’s face heat up and she began to deliver attack after attack to Raquel’s back.

_ Make-up is running down, feelings are all around _

Logan waved them off and drove back home. Dee took both of their hands, and Raquel giggled.

“Am I your date, or is Rosa your date?”

Dee stuck out their tongue. “I have two hands, both of you losers.”

Raquel and Rosa shared a look before pecking Dee’s cheeks. They flushed.

“Losers.” They whispered softly.

_ How did I get here? I need to know _

Raquel had already run off to spike the punches, and Rosa was dancing with some girl. Dee was sitting in the corner, observing the rest of the seniors, when something caught their attention. Or rather, someone.

It was Virgil. He was in black blazer and the undershirt being purple. His black tie and the purple shirt tucked in, black slacks on and dress shoes. It looked like he actually tried to make himself look presentable. 

Patton was there too. He was wearing the same suit, but the colors different. All of Virgil’s black was white with Patton, and all the purple being light blue instead. 

They both looked amazing. They both looked extremely happy.

“Virgil is so happy without you. You are a nuisance after all. It’s a good thing he left you.”

Dee tilted their head up and tried to make sure the tears didn’t leak out. The damn eyeliner took way too long to be ruined by something as stupid as them being unable to control their emotions. Once that was in control, they checked their mirror and began to touch up more. Dee was going to try not to look a Virgil, the off chance Virgil might look back and does something. Ignore them, or even try to talk to them. Dee wouldn’t be able to handle that, this night was meant to be _ fun _. But their eyes betrayed them and looked over at Virgil one more time. Just one more.

Virgil’s eyes locked with theirs. Curse their shitty luck.

_ I guess I maybe had a couple expectations _

Virgil’s smile dropped. He whispered something to Patton before making his way towards Dee. Dee immediately turned around and pinched themself. Why was he coming over here? Was he going to make fun of Dee, humiliate them further? They were hyperventilating, and it was not helping matters.

“Hey Dee.” They looked up and saw Virgil looking down. His jaw was a bit slacked, his posture clearly uncomfortable. “Mind if I sit here?”

Dee shook their head, not trusting their voice to be stable.

“I’m just getting this out of the way. I’m sorry that I broke up with you the way I did. It was really rude of me. I honestly should’ve been more considerate of your feelings, especially considering we used to be friends.” Virgil looked down and began to fumble with his hands.

Dee took in a breath, and breathed out. “Did Patton set you up to this?”

Virgil looked up, alarmed.

“Uhm… yeah. Sorry.” He averted his gaze once again.

“It’s fine, Virgil. I don’t blame you for breaking up with me, I wouldn’t wanna be with me either.” They laughed a bit, tears threatening to spill. They got up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business elsewhere.” And walked off.

Virgil just looked stunned, feeling guiltier by the second.

_ Thought I’d get to them, but no, I didn’t _

Dee rushed to the bathroom, double and triple checking to make sure they had their purse with them. They knew their eyeliner was going to be ruined, so it was time for a touch up. They placed their purse on the counter top and looked in the mirror. Just as they thought, ruined. They ran the water and washed it all off, drying it with some paper towels. “Eyeliner restart time” they thought, chuckling a bit.

When they added the last touch ups to the eyeliner, somebody came behind them. 

“Finally chose a gender, huh, Ethan?”

They whipped around to see who it was. Richard, resident asshole of the entire school. Luckily, nobody liked him. Sadly, that didn’t stop him.

“Fuck off, Richard. I’m already having a shitty night, don’t make it worse. You know I’m non-binary.” Dee huffed. They were tired, sad, and extremely not in the mood for transphobia.

Richard smirked. “And we both know that doesn’t exist. You still have that little thing you call a dick, don’t you? You’re still a guy. You’re in the bathroom for guys. You make this too easy.”

Dee’s grip tightened around their eyeliner pencil.

“And wearing a dress? Make-up? What are you, gay?” He laughed.

With a swift motion, Dee smacked Richard in the face with their purse. They smirked.

“Keep your mouth shut honey, I won’t be as kind next time. That is, if there is a next time.” They glared. “There won’t be a next time, will there?”

Richard shook his head and ran out. Dee allowed themself to smile. That was something they needed, the good feeling of putting a transphobe in their place. They promptly left the bathroom.

_ I guess I thought prom was gonna be fun _

The second they stepped out, they saw Patton running up to them.

“Fun.” they thought. This was not going to be fun.

“Hey there, Dee is it? I’m just here to apologize for Virgil. He really is sorry, just not the best with words, and, ah, he’s been planning this for a while, so I’m really sorry and-”

Dee cut him off. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it, Patton. I wish the best for the two of you. You two are wonderful, and deserve each other.” They smiled.

Patton smiled back. “If you’re sure. Thank you, Dee. You’re pretty wonderful yourself.” He giggled and waved goodbye, making his way to Virgil.

When Patton turned around, Dee could already feel themself loosing it. The relationship itself only lasted 3 months, it’s been 2 months since Virgil broke it off, and yet Dee is a puddle when it comes to him. They fell hard. Virgil was their close friend for years, right next to Raquel. For Virgil to leave them like this was a complete blow. Dee was more mourning the loss of Virgil rather than the relationship itself, in all honesty. 

“Patton is better Patton is better Patton is better-”

“No, no” they mumbled, covering their ears.

“Skinnier, cuter, prettier, nicer, better, better, better, better-”

“Stop.”

“Better better better better better better better better-”

“Stop!” they felt a tear on their cheek and absentmindedly worried about the eyeliner they just touched up. They couldn’t take this anymore. 

“The garden. The garden!” they whispered to themself, and broke into a sprint.

_ But now I’m sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run _

Rosa ran up to Raquel, who was still spiking anything she could get her hands on.

“Have you seen Dee-saster anywhere? I can’t find them!”

Raquel licked her lips thoughtfully. “Last I saw them was in the corner, I think Virgil walked up to them.” Raquel thought about what she just said. “On god, Virgil walked up to them!”

Rosa looked panicked. “Heckity heck, five abs and one peck. Not only have we lost Dee, but left them with their ex, who they’re still torn up about!”

She grabbed Raquel’s hand and dragged her over to the corner.

“Okay, what is our plan of action?”

“How would I know? Dee usually makes the plans! They say I’m too chaotic for it!”

“They’re right about that.” Rosa sighed. “Damn, okay, let’s just ask someone if they’ve seen them.”

Raquel jumped and ran towards Patton.

“Patty-cake!” she beamed.

Startled, Patton let out a yell. Once the initial shock was over, he looked at Raquel seriously.

“Raqie! Is there anything you need?” he looked worried.

“Have you seen J-Dee anywhere? We’ve been looking for them.”

Patton pouted. “I think I saw them sprint into the garden, I’m not sure. They looked upset, but I’m sure if I went I would’ve upset them further. Please talk to them?”

“Yes, daddy!” She saluted. 

Patton rubbed his temples. “Please stop calling me that.”

Though Raquel didn’t hear that, as she had already skipped off towards her sister.

Rosa ran to Raquel. “Did you find out anything?” her tone was desperate.

Raquel nodded and pointed outside. “They’re in the garden! Let’s go!”

They both ran outside, Rosa already calling Logan just in case he was needed to comfort Dee.

“Dee bee! Where could you be!” Raquel giggled. 

Rosa pointed. “Over there! Black dress alert!”

They ran over to see Dee hunchbacked over, sobbing.

Raquel rushed to their side, patting their back. Rosa went to the other side, telling Logan to hold off a moment.

“Dee darling? Can you look up at me?” Rosa spoke softly.

Dee lifted their head and looked at both of them.

“Why are you guys here?” they asked tiredly.

Raquel punched their shoulder. “Why wouldn’t be here, fuckface? You’re our friend, and we love you! A lot! No matter how badly you think about yourself, yes we know about that too, we love you for everything because you’re Dee, and Dee is pretty great.”

They chuckled. “Thank you, Quel-Quel.” they had the faintest smile on their lips. 

Rosa looked over at Raquel, and they both nodded.

Raising one hand, Rosa kissed Dee’s knuckles, and Raquel did the same for the other hand.

“We love you more than words can describe.” Rosa said, looking in their heterochromatic eyes. 

“And numbers!” Raquel added.

Dee smiled and hugged both of them with one arm each.

“Thank you guys. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know the song dee was singing without searching up the lyrics, you get a cookie hehe


End file.
